Shine
by black-wings-of-darkness
Summary: Como Gina se sente depois que Harry termina com ela. HPB spoiler!


**Tem Spoiler pra HPB! Se não leu ainda não continue, certo?**

Disclaimer:

Eu preciso dizer que Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos não são meus?

-Só pra confirmar eles não são OK?

Nota:

Essa one-short era pra ser uma song, mas eu fiquei com preguiça de botar a musica aki, nada de mais... É o que a Gina sente depois que o Harry largou ela pra buscar as horcruxes, e matar Voldemort.

Shine 

Eu gostaria que você soubesse uma coisa.

Que tudo o que eu senti não era uma paixonite, e eu espero que o que você disse que sentiu também não tenha sido. Todo mundo sabe o quão grandiosos são seus feitos, eu mais que qualquer um. Meu irmão simplesmente voltou do primeiro ano em Hogwarts falando o quão corajoso você era, o quão leal fora, como você era ótima pessoa, não um garoto mimado e arrogante como se poderia presumir. Ele me falou de seu lado humano, eu já conhecia o lado heróico.

Mas eu conhecia você de uma forma que eu nem sabia na época por que ou como. Simplesmente estava ali, não sabia distinguir nem se era um sentimento, ou uma simples ilusão, fantasia, eu sempre gostei das historias de príncipes e princesas que viviam felizes para sempre. O fato era que eu sabia que estava destinada a ser sua, eu errei muito em ficar com Dino Thomas, e com Miguel Corner, por que tem dentro de mim alguma entidade que me culpa de ter traído você. Eu pertencia a você corpo e alma, e eu de alguma forma sempre soube.

Foi muito duro ver você e desejar te beijar, ficar abraçada com você, ser amada. Mas eu me contentei apenas em olhar para meu anjo negro. Tão lindo como só você poderia ser aos meus olhos, e aí estava a marca de minha sina. Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, a sensação foi tão intensa que eu fugi, eu não sabia se poderia conviver com... aquilo. Era intenso demais. Profundo demais.

Gostaria de saber que estranho poder é esse que você tem e sempre teve sobre mim. Eu não sei que força estranha me compele a te seguir, cada passo que você der. Seu jeito cauteloso, preocupado com o bem estar dos outros, que se esvai, se dilui infinitamente dando lugar á intempérie, á bravura e a coragem, quando é necessário a um amigo.

Nesses momentos você é a pura beleza e força . Nesses momentos, você é mais vivo. Mais real, você sente tão intensamente, que quase posso tocar a aura que te envolve. É linda, pura, mágica. Você é lindo.

Eu nunca desisti. E te disse isso. Eu nunca desisti de você. Eu fingi a todos e principalmente a mim mesma que eu poderia me libertar desses sentimentos, eu poderia me libertar de você. Foi um erro, eu sou humana afinal. Mas eu me disponibilizei a consertar de minha parte, e por um tempo eu achei que tinha chegado o meu final feliz. Não importava realmente a guerra, Voldemort ou o que quer que nos ameaçasse, eu tinha você, por breves dias, eu tive você.

Você é cruel, arrastou me por entre as cascatas de estrelas brilhantes do firmamento, me deu asas, me permitiu voar, me cedeu o paraíso como moradia, velejou comigo nos mares profundos e calmos que guardam toda a nossa felicidade plena.

Tudo isso apenas para me fazer cair por terra novamente. Uma vez que se chega a felicidade, ela nunca lhe parecerá uma estranha, porém uma vez sentido o seu doce sabor, a volta para a reles normalidade de tudo... o fel lhe parecerá cem vezes mais amargo.

Você me deitou nas nuvens e me cobriu de céu, mas no momento de me acordar do me sonho você me fez cair tão baixo que não sei se poderei um dia me levantar. Aliás eu sei que posso, por que esse é meu destino.

Eu amo você. Diria isso quantas vezes fossem necessárias até que você se convencesse de que falo a verdade. Você me pediu em namoro, para em apenas uns poucos meses – chegaram a ser meses? – me dar uma desculpa patética de temer por mim e de novo se afastar. Você é assim, pensa que faz isso pelo meu bem, mas não faz idéia de quanto mais eu vou sofrer com essa separação, você não percebe que aquela desculpa me feriu mais que qualquer outra coisa que eu venha a sentir.

Agora eu estou só. E sabe que eu não me importo. Desisti de fazer você tentar volta. Sinto muito Harry Potter, eu não vou atrás de você. Por que um dia você vai ter que ir atrás da sua felicidade, do seu bem estar, você é o herói, mas pra mim você é só um garoto amedrontado, sofrido, e com sede de vingança, você na vai agüentar todo esse horror sozinho, e eu vou estar aqui. Esperando como eu sempre esperei. Por que se preciso fosse eu esperaria toda uma eternidade.

Você Harry James Potter, é quem eu vou seguir, onde quer que seja, onde quer que você vá, você é minha estrela, e como você é único e poderoso, você não é qualquer estrela, você é o sol. E tudo o que eu quero é que você brilhe pra mim. Por que até que você se arrependa e volte, eu esperarei, apenas observando, admirando, cobiçando o que não posso ter.

Ainda.

Por enquanto, eu quero que você brilhe só pra mim.

N/A: Provavelmente foi a pior coisa que eu já escrevi, de madrugada morrendo de sono...

Gente, é difícil mandar reviews? Eu vi as minhas outras fics, mais ou menos cento e alguma coisa e só tem uma, duas reviews! Fala serio! Eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram, ou não, pra escrever melhor! Por favor!


End file.
